


Loss of Control

by Black_jay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin Erwin, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Erwin Smith, Dubious Consent, Guard Levi, Hate Sex, I can't explain myself, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Seriously this is just porn, Size Difference, Top Erwin Smith, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_jay/pseuds/Black_jay
Summary: "Royal balls are such a bore, aren't they?"Levi jerked around, lifting his spear threateningly, only to come face-to-face with the man from before. He threw his weight forward, trying to plunge his spear into his heart but the man effortlessly grabbed the shaft, stopping it an inch away from his chest.“And what business does Eldia’s greatest assassin have at my King’s ball?” Levi growled, trying to yank his spear back to no avail.A small, predatory smile graced the man’s lips. “You recognize me?” It wasn't a question.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two sittings, both at 3 am, so...... uh....... bon appétit.

The first thing Levi noticed wasn't the man’s impressive height, his meticulously combed hair, or the pink scar that curled around his cheek; it was how utterly out of place he looked in a typical officer’s dress uniform. The navy fabric was tailored perfectly, showcasing his strong arms and wide shoulders, yet did not dull the danger that seemed to seep out of every pore.

The golden chains that crisscrossed the front of his uniform jacket jangled with his every step as he swept across the room, smiling blazingly at every young dame who caught his eye and charming everyone he bothered to talk to. Levi doubted anyone else could tell how false it was. His thin lips stretched too widely across his straight teeth, his eyes lacking in the typical spark of humanity. He would bet that if he were to see them up close he would find nothing behind the blue pits, nothing except, perhaps, the gaze of a hunter.

Captain Ackerman of the Royal Guard tightened his grip on his spear and straightened his back further, keeping his chin tilted up, eyes passing disinterestedly from noble to noble, attempting to ignore the dark presence stalking through the dancefloor. Despite himself, his gaze kept gliding back to the man, watching how the uniform coat flowed behind him like a king’s cape as he prowled, how his eyes glinted as he poured himself and his lady a new glass of blood-red wine.

“Captain, we’ve got some drunkards making a mess of themselves, permission to interfere?”

Levi swept his gaze to his left where, sure enough, a lord had started stumbling about beside two of his men, all looking equally intoxicated. He watched with a sneer as one of the men bumped into a server, causing her to drop her platter with a _clang._

Levi nodded towards Yeager, who then saluted and turned to collect Springer and Braun. He looked away as they started to wrestle the men out the door.

Levi turned back to the center floor, suddenly realizing that he couldn't see the man anymore. He scowled and, after a moment’s hesitation, left his post to stalk through the archways at the edge of the party, stone walls dark as the crystal chandelier in the main room was mostly blocked out. He turned down the hall, intending to find the man. It was dark except for the oil lanterns hanging from the ceiling and he slowed his steps, furrowing his brow and frowning when he realized this hallway was suspiciously empty for a hall right outside of a bustling party full of drunken nobles who were probably stumbling about, trying to find a place where they could get their hands on each other. 

“Royal balls are such a bore, aren't they?”

Levi jerked around, lifting his spear threateningly, only to come face to face with the man from before. 

He threw his weight forward, trying to plunge his spear into his heart but the man effortlessly grabbed the shaft, stopping it an inch away from his chest. 

“And what business does Eldia’s greatest assassin have at my King’s ball?” Levi growled, trying to yank his spear back to no avail.

A small, predatory smile graced the man’s lips. “You recognize me?” It wasn't a question.

Instead of answering, Levi growled again, inching his hand towards his waistband where he kept his dagger.

Smith didn't seem to care about Levi’s lack of response. “I know _you,_ Captain. I trust you haven't forgotten?” He wrenched the spear out of his grip and threw it to the floor. 

Levi pulled out his dagger, but before he could make a move, Smith grabbed his wrist in a big hand and easily dragged him to the side, slamming him against the wall.

“I would’ve thought you’d be smart enough not to think you could best me,” Smith said flatly, inches away from Levi’s ear.

Levi hissed like a crazed sand cat and thrashed against the hold. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing-” Levi choked off as Smith squeezed his wrist so tightly Levi felt more than heard his bones creak. He reluctantly dropped the knife, hearing it clatter to the floor. 

“There we go,” Smith purred, keeping him trapped beneath his body weight. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Levi gritted out through clenched teeth. “What are you doing here?”

Smith hummed, seeming to consider the question. “I haven’t decided yet.”

The man, Erwin Smith, the greatest assassin of an enemy nation, here at _his_ King’s ball. Levi shoved him back with a snarl, blinking in surprise when Smith actually stumbled. Instantly, Levi pulled another knife out of the ankle of his boot, diving at the assassin. Smith easily dodged but Levi didn't relent, nicking him on the jaw, drawing tiny droplets of crimson. 

Levi pauses as Smith brings a hand up, smearing the blood onto his thumb and looking at it. “Not bad,” he chuckles, eyes darkening and gaining a hungry look to them. “Trying to put another scar on my face, Captain?” He gestured to the slash carved over his cheek that Levi put there years ago. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t be satisfied with just one.”

“I’ve dreamt about killing you every night for the past seven years,” Levi snarled, shifting his weight. “About feeling your blood bubble up from under my fingers and hearing your last dying breath.”

“Crude as ever, I see,” he said, unconcerned, picking under his nails with Levi’s knife that he had somehow procured. 

Levi saw red and threw his knife, aiming in between his eyebrows. That was stupid, he knew, now he’s weaponless, but he was too furious to care. 

Smith caught it. Blood started to drip down his hand from where he clutched the blade in his palm inches away from his eyes. He threw it to the side, sending blood splattering in an arc across the stones. 

Levi stood frozen as Smith pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket, wiping his hands clean and wrapping it around the wound.

Levi collected his breath. “I won’t allow you to assassinate my king, I have a legion of men at my call, they’ll tear you to shreds.”

Smith snorted unattractively. “You really think I wouldn't be able to gut each and every one of them?” He took a few long steps forward and Levi internally winces as he steps back on reflex. Smith towered over him, practically dwarfing him. “But… I could be persuaded to do… something else.”

“Go to hell,” Levi spat. 

Suddenly, Levi was no longer on his feet. His head rang as he tried to gain his bearings, only to get pressed deeper into the cold floor. He showed his teeth as he flung a hand behind himself, trying to scratch at the bastard’s face, but only succeeded in getting both of his arms twisted behind himself, wrists crossed and pressed to his back.

“Ah, this takes me back,” Smith says lightly, sitting on Levi’s legs. Levi’s voice rumbled deeply in his chest, a warning.

“What happened to all your lady-friends?”

Smith scoffed. “Nothing but mere entertainment to pass the time.” He leaned closer, golden chains pooling onto his back. “You, however…”

Levi could feel Smith’s crotch against his clothed ass with the way he draped himself over his back. 

“Come on, for old time’s sake?”

Levi sneered at him, craning his neck to see over his shoulder, cheek scraping against the rough floor.

“One of my men could walk into this hall at any moment-” 

“No they won’t,” the assassin interrupts, not adding any explanation.

Smith- Erwin, released his arms and flipped him over, only to grab his wrists again, pinning them above his head. He ripped open Levi’s green uniform coat, sending golden buttons rolling across the floor.

He barely held back a gasp as his chest was exposed to the cold air and Erwin’s fingers lightly trailed down his skin.

“You’ve always been so pale,” Erwin breathed, eyes taking in Levi’s form hungrily.

“Don’t act like you know me,” Levi growled.

“Don’t I?” Erwin leans down and nips at Levi’s exposed throat, right at one of his weak spots. He jerks, biting his lip against the sensation. Erwin sets a knee high between Levi’s thighs, pressing against his dick with every movement either of them made.

Erwin’s free hand came up to caress Levi’s skin, thumb brushing against his sensitive nipple, sending a yelp tumbling out of Levi's throat. 

Suddenly, lips crashed into his and their teeth clinked painfully. Levi savagely bit his lips, but Erwin just bit him back harder, drawing blood. Levi finally gasped as Erwin sucked at his lips and undid Levi’s belt buckle masterfully, unbuttoning Levi’s uniform pants. He palmed him through the fabric and Levi could feel himself begin to get hard. He squirmed under Erwin’s heavy weight, hands still pinned to the floor.

Levi watched as Erwin slipped a hand into his back pocket, still straddling him, and pulled out a vial of oil.

“So you just carry that around-”

“Quiet,” Erwin commanded and Levi’s mouth snapped shut against his will. Erwin released his wrists so he can open the vial but Levi doesn't move or attempt to escape, even though he knew he really, _really,_ should’ve. Instead, he kicked his boots and his restrictive pants off- they only served to tie him up further with how they gathered around his ankles and restricted his movement.

Levi hissed as a thick finger entered him, slicked by the oil. Erwin distracted him by sucking marks onto his neck that Levi would certainly curse later, but he can only throw his head back and take it right now. 

He winced as the finger felt around inside of him, uniform coat starting to cling uncomfortably onto his arms as he sweats. Grimacing, Levi endured it until, suddenly-

“AH! Fuck!”

“There we go,” Erwin purred, detaching from his neck with a lewd _pop,_ slipping another finger inside and relentlessly abusing his prostate. Levi’s head spun and he’s pretty sure his eyes rolled up at the sudden assault of sensation. 

He _whined_ when he curled his fingers in such a way, heat pooling in his gut. “F-Fuck,” He choked, feeling Erwin’s huffed laughter against his neck.

“Good boy,” He praised, and Levi abandoned his dignity, shuddering, eyes growing teary.

He vaguely felt Erwin slip a third finger in, the tiny spark of pain nothing compared to the pleasure coursing up and down his spine and the _shame,_ the shame of fucking an enemy assassin in the castle hallway when he’s supposed to be protecting his king, the very same assassin that came after him all those years ago.

It began to get harder for Levi to stay silent as Erwin continued his mistreatment. When a particularly loud noise escaped from Levi’s throat, Erwin clasped a big hand over his mouth to silence him, muffling a loud moan as Erwin curled his fingers again.

“You don’t want those partygoers to hear, right?” He questions, breaking through the haze surrounding Levi. “What would they think if they saw the Captain of the King’s Guard mewling under Eldia’s most infamous assassin?”

Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head at the words, slightly miffed about how fast he came undone; he wanted to spit a retort, but his throat felt closed and anything he managed to say was sure to be incoherent, not to mention the hand muffling him.

Suddenly, the fingers abruptly disappear from him, leaving him feeling strangely empty. The hand is pulled from his mouth and, chest heaving, Levi comes to glare at Erwin.

“What the hell are you sitting around for?” He asked, seeing Erwin’s smug smile.

Erwin shrugged, “You’ll have to tell me what you want.” The predatory smirk returns to his lips, leering down a Levi like a wolf who caught the rabbit, bracing himself over him with a hand beside his head.

“Like hell I-”

“Or…” Erwin injected. “I could just leave you here like this and let an innocent partygoer find you.”

Levi glowered. “I fucking hate you.” He glared at him for a few long moments, eyes darting to the uniform buttons scattered next to him and his ruined jacket. 

“Fuck, fine. Fuck me.”

Erwin quirked a brow. 

“ _Please_ ,” he added. That one word let Erwin know that he had won. Knowing that that’s the best he’s gonna get, Erwin unbuttons his pants and takes his cock into his hand and Levi barely has time to think _has it gotten bigger in the past few years?_ before he’s pressing inside. 

Levi choked on his breath as the hot length sheathes itself inside of him, filling him to the brim. Despite the blood he can still taste on his lips and the harsh grip Erwin has on his hips, the assassin is careful not to hurt him. He gave Levi a moment to adjust before moving, setting off fireworks inside his brain.

Erwin chuckled when he gasped, thrusting again. Tears started to blur his vision when Erwin increased his pace, huge cock reaching so far inside him he swore he could feel him in his stomach.

Erwin threaded his fingers through Levi’s dark hair, yanking his head back, dangerously exposing his neck but Levi could do nothing but moan. 

“You look so good Levi,” Erwin said breathily, his name rolling off his tongue like something sacred. “Vulnerable and helpless under me.”

He was about to snark back when a powerful thrust to his prostate left him seeing stars, gasping for breath.

Levi felt boneless under Erwin, the slide of his cock spreading him wide with each thrust, so much bigger than he is. Levi’s cock bobbed, spurting precome onto his stomach. He clawed at the floor, trying to ground himself and probably shredding his nails, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

“You're so small,” Erwin started, taking the hand out of Levi’s hair to marvel at his body. “... so breakable.”

Levi growled at the comment but it soon turned into a whine. “S- shut your fu-uh-cking mouth.” Erwin throws him a _look_ before shoving his fingers into Levi’s mouth. 

He choked on them for a moment before biting down, suddenly done with playing nice.

“Oh,” Erwin smirked, yanking them back, pausing to look at his saliva-covered fingers. “We’re playing _that_ game.”

Before Levi could ask what _fucking game he’s talking about,_ Erwin had pulled out and rolled Levi over onto his stomach, grabbing his hips and pulling them up, thrusting back in somehow deeper than before. 

“S-shit,” Levi yelped, hands clawing for a handhold in front of him. The new angle allowed Erwin to hit his prostate with almost every thrust. Levi’s thighs were trembling and if it weren't for Erwin’s bruising grip on his waist he would probably melt into a puddle on the floor. 

He gritted his teeth, scraping his forehead on the floor, in fear that if he were to speak it would only be the broken syllables of Erwin’s name. He felt so full as Erwin bottomed-out with each thrust, but he arched his back to let him get deeper.

Erwin’s hand came to wrap around the back of Levi’s neck, pushing his face into the ground and making him arch, spreading himself further. His rhythm didn't falter, he kept a bruising pace, fucking Levi into the floor, his low moans sounding much hotter to Levi than they should’ve. 

Eventually, the burning feeling coiled in Levi’s gut grew dizzyingly stronger, making his world sway. His cock leaked pre-come as he edged closer to his orgasm, gasping for the breath he just can’t seem to catch. He feels like he might drown in Erwin’s presence and never come back up again, and that didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

His moans must’ve told Erwin that he was close because his hand comes to wrap around Levi’s cock, stroking him painfully slowly. Levi practically sobs.

“Are you going to come Levi?” 

He only whimpers in response, muscles shaky and skin sweaty.

Right before Levi could get over the edge, the assassin’s fingers tightened around the base of his cock, cutting off his oncoming orgasm. 

“Y-you _bitch,”_ Levi panted out, not having the capacity to actually be angry at the moment. 

Erwin leaned down next to his ear, stroking the tip of his cock with his thumb, muttering only one word: “Beg”

Levi breaks. “P-please let me come. _Erwin_ , pl-please.”

“Say my name again,” Erwin commanded, continuing to thrust, eyes growing dark and hazy. 

“E-Erwin!” Levi moaned as he increased the pace, finally, blessedly releasing his cock and instead, stroking his hand up and down his length.

Levi withered on the stone floor, tears leaking down his face and eyes flying open as he came, crying out as come spurts onto his stomach and the floor under him. His vision went dark for a moment due to the intensity of it.

Erwin didn’t slow, however, and the endless abuse to his prostate didn’t let him come down for his high, leaving him squirming and gasping. He felt like he was under attack, his throat was raw from the constant screaming.

Finally, Erwin came, burying himself as deep inside of him as he could. The scalding liquid burned his insides as it flooded him, leaving him moaning at the sensation. Erwin finally released his hips and Levi collapsed onto his stomach, not even mad about falling into the mess, there was time for that later. 

After a long moment filled with nothing but their panting, Levi turned his head, cheek resting on the ground, making eye contact with the assassin but saying nothing. He was sure his eyes were blown and unfocused, but Erwins still had the dark, predatory look to them as he gazed down at Levi, taking in every inch of him.

Erwin pulled out, Levi could feel his come leaking down his thighs and he shuddered involuntarily. Erwin smirked a little breathlessly, buttoning his pants back up.

“Maybe I’ll see you again sometime, Levi,” He said, straightening and tipping his invisible hat. He disappeared down the hall like a shadow, leaving Levi shaking on the floor.

Levi seethes, glaring after the man. He _fucking hates him._

  
  



End file.
